Enduring Memories
by Speil
Summary: Sheik had been the very first and is now the very last.Centuries he has been trapped and is feeling used and wasted and is once again called to order. It is an upcoming quest that a Princess, a Wolf, and him, an Antique must accomplish. Post-TP, Shink.
1. Wolf in a Mental Dilemma

**Enduring Memories**

**Authors Note**: This is taken from what Fading Dreams would have become…. Except it's a Shink story and does not involve the healer. I can write this freely; it's not reliant on a RP. This will have lemons later on but they will be roped off in case you want to skip them. The story is not dependent on the lemons and they just happen as a course of a relationship. Sheik is his own person but is not; this story follows and explains a course of the Termian Mask theory as you find out. The main characters of this story will be Link, Sheik, Zelda, Lady Agitha, the Resistance, and Interloper (Dark Link) By the end of the story there should be many many main characters. Also; long chapters will be long. And then some will be short. You never know with me but never expect anything too shabby in length~

-Speil

**Warning:** This story has homosexual relations between two men. The main pairing of this story is Sheik and Link. It goes without saying that this story has other pairings though. In the opening of this story, Link is dearly in love with Midna. Illia is also dearly in love with Link. Do not fear though, dear readers. Sheik and Link will be the main pairing once I get along to it. The other two are just canon and make the story more realistic with the game.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda or else we would be playing Sheik, Kafei, and Skullkid in some of the games. I don't see that happening so I obviously don't own Zelda. Tis a pity.

_Now without further waiting, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Wolf in a Mental Dilemma

_In which a Ceremony is announced and a Man loses identity to a Beast._

Rusl was getting too old for this. He thought this time and time again as the war went on and his bad leg got worse. Sure, he hadn't been old at the beginning of the Twilight Invasion but war makes you old… No. He could disagree with himself now.

Link…. Link was old.

Something had happened and the boy was torn, a mere memory of what he had been. He dressed as he once had in the Ordanian clothing that showed his class; a poor shepherd. It didn't hide the scars on his arms and lower legs. It didn't hide the harsh shadows that passed over his too-thin cheek bones or the distinct sadness in the boys eyes. He was thin. Terribly thin, and it showed that he was starving himself whether intentional or not. He never spoke and though words from the boy had been rare before, silence was…. Silence was bitter.

He hadn't spoken a single word since he had returned…. Least to say, after six months of this, the villagers were worried. Fado had tried on numerous times to get Link to feel at home but the boy had shied away. Rusl had suggested Link go and meet up with the resistance with him, and Bo offered Link a few days off to go visit the Gorons; he had declined both with a shy smile and a shake of his head. Illia had tried to get him to eat and he had began to avoid her. Every villager tried something were it Collin or Jaggle but none of them succeeded in pulling out the allusive boy and they were afraid they were going to lose him.

And they did lose him.

To a terrible beast called grief, and a terrible sorrow called a wolf.

* * *

><p>The first occurrence.<p>

It hadn't been anything too out of the ordinary. Link seemed to suddenly forget himself. He sat with the village women at the washing brook of the Ordonian stream scrubbing his clothes clean. It was a carefree activity in which he could listen to them gossip without much worry of the attention being turned on him.

"Renaldo sent a message a while ago," began Pergie almost immediately as she set to washing a pair of one of the boys breeches. "Apparently Ludas been missing the children. Think we should send them to Kakariko for a visit?" Sera made a moaning sound as she knelt down with her basket heavily laden with clothes.

"I'm not sure about that. It's hard to get the children to behave. We'll see how they act for the next week or so I think. Huh, Uli?" Uli gave them a warm smile.

"Unlike Pergies boys and Beth, Colin seems to have the mind of a knight." The other three women laughed.

"Like Father like Son, eh?" Seras eyes crinkled in amusement instead of anger. Illia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I think Link and I can handle those four for a couple days." Link didn't agree or disagree, happy with not taking part of the conversation. Instead he leaned against an old log and worked with a needle and thread on mending one of his good tunics where its seam had come undone. She huffed and jabbed his side gently and playfully earning a surprised gasp and a playful swat from Link. He clicked his tongue and shook his head as if patronizing her. All the women smiled at this. It wasn't often Link was in such good spirits.

"I'll take that as an yes," Illia replied triumphantly. Link eyed her for a moment in what seemed to be a considering way then lifted his head to speak the first words he had in a while.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" The words were quiet and a bit raspy but definitely meant in play. Illia wanted so desperately to squeal and hug him. He had spoken! After being quiet for so long he had spoken to her! It made her heart melt into a puddle of ruby rupees! Instead, she gave a mock-angry reply, hoping to keep Link talking.

She lifted her nose in the air and closed her eyes, "So says mister big-bad Hyrulian renegade." This caught a snicker out of Link who hadn't been suspecting less.

"Yes, so says I!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and Pergie finally lifted her hands with a chuckle.

"Okay _children,_ Farore bless us if Link doesn't poke himself with all of your bickering." Both parties looked away embarrassed.

"I'm not a child," Link finally whined at her, working a pout as well as a stricken puppy.

"I would certainly say not," replied Rusl as he rounded the brook from the fields and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "What are you lovely ladies gossiping about now?" This earned a tunic to the face from Link who wrinkled his nose distastefully. Rusl chuckled as he pulled it down, "right, right! Ladies and boy. Are you happy?"

"That'll do," Link hummed and sat his needle aside in his basket.

"To answer your question dear, we were wondering whether or not to send the children to Kakariko." Ever the most clear-headed one of the women Uli brought them back to their original topic.

"Hmm? Kakariko? What for?" Rusl asked as he sat down cross-legged between Uli and Link.

"Renado sent a letter saying he would love for them to visit," Pergie replied as if it were her duty. "Says the Gorons really miss my boys!" She laughed heartily and shook her head, "I wonder what 'em did to earn such respect from those people." Link smiled sadly and grabbed one of his sashes. He dipped it into the water and began to scrub the sweat and dirt from it.

"Well I don't see the problem. It is like a second home to them after the Twilight Wars." Link winced and looked away from them all as Rusl spoke. This didn't go unnoticed by his mentour. The boy suddenly stood up shakily.

"I need to go…" His head was tipped down and his bangs covered his eyes. His mouth however was in a grim line of anguish and all of the party looked at him confusedly. "Need…need to go…" Link murmured as he seemed to run thin of breath. He grasped his chest with one hand and made a run for it. Rusl frowned and hefted himself up to his feet.

"Link?" He grabbed the boys wrist. Link turned on him at the moment, hand striking at the older mans chest with a snarl ripping from the boys throat. He had changed mentally. There was fear and sorrow mingling in the boys eyes and they were both bubbling into unresolved anger. He bore his teeth in a grimace as he gripped the boys wrist and tried to catch the other one as Link pulled back. "Boy, calm down now!" Link however had no plans to listen to his mentour it seemed. He looked absolutely livid.

No, he looked feral. His hair raised like an animals and he had his lips draw back to bear his teeth. His eyes didn't narrow with human disgust but were wide with a beasts hatred and acceptance. Before Rusl knew what hit him, Link had pulled his body down then bucked forward into the mans gut causing him to double over coughing. Fuck, that hurt! "By the Three, What's wrong with you!"

He expected another snarl, another monster like response but all he received was a confused stare. He watched as the beast turned man crumpled in front of him trembling. "It wasn't fare…" Link murmured and curled up. "She left me like this; it wasn't fare…" Rusl wiped the saliva from his mouth off on the back of his hand as the coughing fit died away. He frowned and looked sideways towards the boy.

A low hollow sound of grief broke into the air then. That was a good human sound. Rusl sighed and spared a glance towards the women. They seemed confused but alright. He slowly stood up and took the few steps towards the collapsed Hylian and knelt down beside him. He sat down again and pulled Link up without any words. Blue eyes looked at him full of shame then closed again and Link immediately reached up to brush away the tears running down his cheeks.

"Who left you Link?" He asked the question in a soft, warm voice. He received no answer but to tell the truth, he half expected not to. "Oh well… at least your starting to open up. It's a beginning." Link didn't hold back then and broke into sobs and Rusl, being more father then teacher, patted his back gently instead of pushing him away. It was human to hurt and rejection was a soldiers flag. They received more than enough rejection letters.

That was all he could piece from this. Link must have met some beautiful woman on his travels and had been wooed only to be heart broken. The boy had always seemed delicate in these affairs, never even admitting up to his crush on Illia as much as everyone had seen it. It must have had taken everything he had to admit then be rejected. Very quietly, he asked, "Who Link? Who left you?" The boy shook his head against the man's arm.

Alright. Different approach then. "Why don't you try talking it out with her? Whoever it is… if she loves you I'm sure she'll come around." He was met with a dry, hollow laugh then broke into more sobs.

"You don't understand. She left me. I'll never see her again. She's gone." Rusl stared at him wide eyed then withheld a groan. So that was it. She had died.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the boys back with soothing circles, "I see…. I see…. I bet this was rou-"

"But you don't see!" Link raised his voice and looked up angrily at the other. He suddenly pushed back and scrambled away from the others. "You weren't there and you don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to be pushed around and forced to take everything on your back for the sake of another, only to have her ripped from you! You don't understand what the Goddesses have cursed me with!" He bored his teeth and raised both bare hands to his chest, the one with the Triforce emblazoned on it a stark contrast against the other.

"None of you could ever understand how I feel because none of you knew her and ever will!" He then went silent and lowered his hands, panting with the exertion it took to yell. He swallowed thickly and lifted his head to look at them. He was red eyed from crying and his cheeks looked swollen from the tears. Slowly he inclined his head and a worried frown marred it. "I…I'm so sorry… I was out of place…" Rusl gave him a pitiable look and Link looked down and away.

"Link it's alright. You just needed to get that off your chest," Rusl reasoned. Link smirked sadly and shook his head.

"No. I should have kept this to myself. My life as a hero should never be spoken aloud…" He shook his head again and turned away from them. He slowly turned up the passage and headed back towards his tree house outside the village.

"Link!" Illia called as she grasped the wicker basket full of his clothes and mending supplies. "Link wait! You're forgetting this!" He didn't look back however and continued on until out of sight. Rusl sighed and took the basket gently from her.

"I guess I'll finish these. He needs some time alone." He sat down then at the brook and continued the wash. He tried to return normalcy to the group by starting a conversation. "Well then, any other interesting rumors coming around?" He gave the women a mischievous grin and received a round of giggles.

"Well," Sera hummed as she stood up and hung a well washed rug on a clothes line to dry. "I heard the Princess was receiving a guest. A Sheikah of all people. I thought they had died out long ago…"

* * *

><p>Zelda has been more than surprised when the last member of the Sheikah race had contacted her. Lady Impaz wrote very little in the letter but she suspected the visit would be important. Sheikah didn't tend to visit the light folk for no reason, or so she had heard. She fidgeted at her throne and looked off to the side almost diligently. "Is something bothering you milady?" Auru asked from where he stood near her side, glancing over a old scroll of some sort. She winced.<p>

"You noticed?" She hoped her voice didn't so as timid as it did in her ears. She narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose in distaste as Auru nodded with a kind smile.

"It's hard to not notice when her majesty is acting antsy as a certain child I remember." Zelda flushed profusely at this and looked away.

"I wasn't that bad Auru. I was merely….explorative." She was met with a scoffing chuckle and could feel the tips of her ears burn.

"Milady, if I may be so bold; you would always managed to get out of your lessons, you put your guards and maids in a tizzy, and you always ruined all of your dresses. You were a tomboy in the making and your mother threw a fit." Zelda grinned at him honestly.

"Well," She began and tipped her head towards him. "It's bound to happen when all you do is sit around all day learning then are expected to sip tea and practice etiquette with other little girls after words. You know me-"

"You'd rather play with the stable boys. I know. I caught you more than once if you remember." He gave her a disciplinary look that caused her to huff. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and gave a distinct frown.

"I can see this conversation going downhill and at my expense." She raised an eyebrow at the other curiously as he chuckled and nodded in concede.

"You only brought it on yourself milady." He rolled the scroll up and tucked it in a bag that hung to his side. "If only you had been given to sipping tea like the other noble girls," He shook his head in mock distress but they both knew better.

"I wouldn't have been your favorite student if I weren't who I had been." She smirked at him then and rested her chin on top of one hand. "Am I right?" He smiled warmly and inclined his head once as was proper.

"I would not disagree with that your Highness." With that they both shared a laugh. "You know," Auru added in a few moments later. "Your guest should be arriving soon. I expect something out of the ordinary will happen." Zelda didn't reply immediately as her smile faded and she stared straight ahead.

"You know…. I have a feeling your spot on about this."

_You always are._

* * *

><p>The second occurrence.<p>

That tiny glimpse of the warm herds boy they had once known had hid itself from view again. All that remained was the quiet, reclusive, tired-looking skin that it wore as a thick armor to hide itself. A soul is a delicate thing and once injured it pulls high stakes to make sure it doesn't happen again. Everyone knew this and no one pushed him to open up. Not after what had happened the last time. The boy wouldn't even meet anyone's eyes now. Every day followed the same routine for Link.

He would get up at sun rise and care for Ephona. At eight he would lead her to the ranch and would practice her jumping, gait, and trot to keep her in shape. He would then let her graze with the goats and would muck their pen and refill the water troughs. At noon he would eat his first and last meal of the day and would keep it simple, just enough to give him the energy to keep working. After lunch he would head back home on foot to do laundry and clean out the small stall he had built for Ephona. Then he would sleep. At late noon he would walk back to the ranch and without a word to Fado he would round up the herd like he did every day and lock them back up in their pen. Then it was too home to put himself and Ephona to bed.

He never spoke a word, never faltered from his routine, never gave into anything that brought pleasure to his life. It was all work and a means to keep on living. Living without living. But that was coming to an end and Rusl began to notice something. The boy was plain suicidal. He was trying to kill himself from exhaustion! He voiced his concerns one day to Bo who could hardly disagree. "He's working himself to the bone," Bo grunted.

"And I hardly see him drink or eat to make up for it," Rusl nodded. "I think he needs help. Serious help, before he kills himself." Bo nodded then melted into a worried look.

"But what can we do? I don't think he would grow to trust again if we sent him away to a mental institution. Especially since the only one I know of is far away from Hyrule, in a small country between Termina and Holodrum." Rusl winced in nodded in agreement with Bos words. That was when Illia stepped out from the stair case.

"Do you…do you think maybe I could help…?" She pursed her lips and looked at them sadly. "You said Links going to kill himself. I want to help stop him. What can I do…?" Both men stared at her for a moment before Rusl sighed and assigned himself to the task of explaining.

"Illia, he's heart broken. I'm not sure you could help. That's the problem; it's hard to cure someone who's been shattered so badly." He shook his head and rubbed at an itch on his cheek. "I don't want to get your hopes up so I won't lie. I don't think it's a solution that anyone in the village could fix." He didn't miss the stubborn look the ignited in the eyes of the Mayors daughter.

"If he were to fall in love again, then his heart would be healed." She lifted her head with a haughty expression. "I know he loved me once and he can love me again. I just have to be patient and help him remember why." Rusl sighed, not sure how to argue with that. He shared a glance with Bo then slowly nodded.

"It's worth a try."

So that is how it would happen, that Illia would be trodding the path to Links house that next morning before the sun rose with a freshly baked loaf of bread and a quarter wheel of cheese. She didn't knock on the door. Instead, after climbing the ladder rung she sat on the porch and hung her legs off the edge. She would wait until he came out like he did every morning instead of risking himself holing inside and refusing to come out. Just as expected, as the sun rose over the forest and littered Ordon with the morning light, Link emerged from his home- and nearly tripped over Illia. She smiled up at him, trying not to laugh. "Your finally up sleepy head!

" You kept a lovely lady such as myself waiting when she brought you breakfast! You should have more manners then that~" He didn't smile like he normally would at her joking jibes and stared at her with confusion. Finally he walked past her and headed down the ladder.

"Go home. I'm not hungry." She gaped at him in disbelief.

"Not hungry?" She asked incredulously and followed quickly after him. She looped the baskets handle over her arm and grabbed his wrist with one hand. "How could you not be hungry? Have you looked at yourself lately? You're all skin and bones!" She poked him in the ribs and he winced.

"You're not healthy at all! You're going to worry Ephona like that!" His eyes widened and she couldn't be more surprised that the Mare had been what it took to strike home. Ephona, as if she understood the humans bickering, came by and nudged Links side with her nose. He nearly fell over and gawfed at her.

"But-!" He paused as the horse gave him a stern look. "I-!" She neighed at him then turned and nickered at Illia, nuzzling the girl fondly. Illia grinned and rubbed Ephonas nose as Link stared at them both in disbelief. Finally he looked down at the ground in defeat. "I'll eat."

"That's all I ask~" Illia grinned at him and grasped his arm. She patted Ephonas rump one last time and led him to the nearby picnic table. She laid out their breakfast and used a dagger that hung at her waist to cut everything nicely. Link took a slice of cheese and laid it over a slice of bread. He nibbled at it but couldn't find himself to actually be hungry for it. His appetite had dwindled during his Adventure and it had not grew after it had ended.

Illia sighed and shook her head. "Will you please eat all of it? Your not going to gain your appetite if you don't get your stomach used to the idea of more food." Link looked at her dejectedly then slowly took a large bite. He grimaced but continued to chew. "That's better," Illia smiled softly. Link looked away.

"Would you eat this as well?" The girl asked sweetly as she held out a ripe red apple. Link eyed it with something akin to anguish and turned his head away. He swallowed.

"I will not," he replied and shook his head. He couldn't to say the least. That was one food he refused to touch. Midna…she had… She had loved apples more then anything.

"_You don't understand Wolfy." She merely giggled and turned in the air to levitate on her stomach right over his shoulder. She twirled the apple core on her impish fingers and smacked her lips. "Ya'see, we don't have stuff like this in Twilight Realm. We have food of course, don't get me wrong but out lands are cursed and everything we grow is bland. This though..." She smirked at him and winked. _

"_I find this food so good that it is nearly a sin to eat it. You take this for granted Wonder-Boy." She then tossed the apple core to the ground and didn't miss a beat as Link rolled his eyes. "Do you disagree or something Pup?" She dug her elbow into his shoulder playfully as she came to lean on it." He stood still for a moment and shook his head._

"_No. I like them as well." She smirked then and eyed him closely._

"_Then whats with the look Hero?" She asked the question casually and teasing as usual but was taken off guard by his reply._

"_I simply can't believe the Goddesses would make world where everyone would suffer without the worlds simplest joys." He looked at her sadly, all looks of mirth gone. She sighed and drifted in front of him on a cloud of twilit particles. They made eye contact and she released a heavier sigh._

"_Your Goddesses have done many things I wish I didn't believe." And then she faded into his shadow leaving no room to argument._

"_Farore…" Link murmured under his breath. "Would you really forsaken a people for something their Ancestors did…?" He received no reply from the Goddess or the Imp and he never expected one._

"It's good for you," Illia huffed and proffered the apple once again. He smacked it out of her hand and it sailed through the air like a ball to land in the grass. Ephona jerked her head up skittishly to look at them then lowered her head to sniff the ground. She found the fallen fruit and bit into it with an appreciative snort. Illia stared at the boy wide-eyed with disbelief. "You-!"

"I have my reasons," Link growled and lowered his hands to the table. "I have my reasons for everything. I appreciate that you want to take care of me but I have to refuse on that. I will not eat apples. Ever." He narrowed his eyes at her but there was no hate in them. Just destitute.

"I…." She paused then looked away. "I have to go." He sat back down as she stood up. Perhaps she couldn't help him.

* * *

><p>The visitor had happened to be a short, withering old lady who wore modern clothing. Quite the opposite on what she had read about Sheikah. The red eyes however proved well enough the woman's blood to Zelda. "I am Impaz of the Sheikah tribe," she spoke. Her voice was as old and withered as the shrubs of the Gerudo desert but it held a sort of warmness and familiarity to it. "It is my duty, to offer you milady, an antique that can offer you protection whenever needed." Zelda paused then and nodded.<p>

She wasn't quite sure what the Sheikah could offer but she wouldn't decline a gift from what she considered such a noble race. "I accept this antique, Impaz of the most esteemed Sheikah." The old woman smiled tiredly and nodded.

"I see. Respect for my people. You'll need that milady, to get through the trials. This is not any old antique I am offering you with." Zelda frowned at the sort of response. She took in a deep, calming breath then opened her blue eyes to stare at the woman.

"Explain yourself please." She narrowed her eyes as the woman merely bowed.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed too. I will prepare a room for the ceremony if you will give it. I advise you rest your mind because this challenge will wear you out quite quickly." Impaz paused for a moment then nodded to the Princess. "The last few generations have failed this challenge milady but… I have a feeling you will prevail." Zelda was again taken aback.

She eyed the woman suspiciously but nodded all the same. "Very well. Guards, lead her to the Damhsa Sean room. She'll be given anything she needs to complete the preparations for this ceremony and she will be given a fine guest room and food if she tires." She finished her words clearly and the guards saluted immediately.

"Yes your Highness!" They slurred in union and then they turned as a pair and bowed to Impaz. "Pleas follow us Lady Sheikah." The old woman smiled and nodded, hobbling along between them. Zelda watched her warily as she left. What did she just get herself into.

* * *

><p>The third occurrence.<p>

Link watched Illia approach his house from the window. What had he gotten himself into? He didn't mean to worry everyone with his attitude; it was just his way of dealing with his grief, just as his silent nature was due to having no memories of his early child hood. He just had a strange way of dealing with things he supposed. He looked back out the window and grimace. Here the woman came down the road with yet another basket laden with food like she had that very morning and his stomach churned. He ducked away from the window.

Maybe if he pretended he wasn't home? She climbed up the ladder rung and knocked on his front door. Just be quiet, he reasoned to himself and held his breath. A few minutes of continuous knocking and it went silent. He exhaled roughly and smiled to himself; she was leaving! Then the door swung open- or not! "You git," Illia puffed, cheeks heated with anger.

She sat the basket on the table and crossed her arms. "A gentleman doesn't leave a lady waiting at his front door." He met her with a hard stare then huffed himself.

"A gentleman doesn't kill, therefor I'm not a gentleman." Illia was taken aback by this and he was pleased when she recoiled. He felt angry at himself with that. It wasn't something a hero should be pleased with. It was something a wolf took joy out of seeing its prey preform.

"Well a butcher can slaughter as much as he like and still open a door for a lady," Illia spoke angrily. "And so can you Mister Murderer." Ow. That stung worse then a Bulbins dagger did. That is why he found himself sitting down at his table without argument as she put a plate down in front of him from her basket. "It's just leftovers from mine and Fathers supper but I knew you wouldn't eat anything." She patted the basket, "And this has food for breakfast in it.

"I'm going to trust you to eat it though I can't force you to." He swallowed nervously and bowed his head. She trusted him? After the way he had acted. Suddenly he found his vision darkened and felt pressure against his face and head as she pulled him into a gentle hug. "Quit making me worry please… Its been half a year.

"I understand being sad but… that woman wouldn't have wanted you to act this way over her… Would she?" He stared up at her in silent awe as she let go of him and stepped back. She folded her arms behind her back and tipped her head to the side, a slight smile donning her lips, "Hmm?"

"No," Link conceded with a sad smile. "She wouldn't have. Thanks Illia." He stood up and pulled her into a hug which caused her to squeak. She awkwardly hugged him back. A blush ran across her face and she felt herself uncertain.

Had she really helped wit that simple question? He released her then gave her a cocky grin. "You're right. I need to get better and stop making myself miserable. She would have cut me in two if she'd seen me acting this way." He rested his hands on his hips. "You won't have to worry about me anymore.

"I'll try and get better." She grinned and patted his arm in a friendly manner.

"Swear?" He could only grin in response.

"Cross my heart."

"Good," She giggled and ran towards the door. "See you tomorrow!" He waved at her as she opened the door and walked off. "Night Illia."

And for the first time in a long time he found himself ravenous. That contents of the wicker basket didn't survive long enough for breakfast.

It seemed over the course of the next week he improved. There was a few times, of course, that he had strayed and had fallen back into deep depression. That was normal and a given to anyone who had suffered a great loss. Everyone was just happy to see him pull himself out of the depths and thrust full heartedly into his carefree nature once again. Then their joy struck to tragedy.

The eighth day came, one week of improvement to meet a certain disaster as he lost it. His head had ached all the night before and he could feel the crystal buried within his chest burning madly. It had acted up at twilight leaving him short of breath and wary to think.

He wanted to shed this form.

He wanted to run free on all fours.

He wanted to smell the evening air and hear the sounds that only a wolf could sense.

He wanted to howl.

He wanted to be a wolf.

And there was very little he could do but resist. He gritted his teeth as morning came and pulled himself out of bed. The night had been very long and he had not slept a wink. He tiredly washed himself down with a bowl of water and a cloth and got dressed. He brushed his hair and checked to make sure his piercing wasn't dirty before leaving the house. He bared the pain as he carried on with his job. It would have been alright if Fado hadn't come.

"You okay buddy? You seem kinda' slow today." The man's hand came to rest on his shoulder in a couple of rough pats and Link felt himself lose it. He turned and slugged the other. A snarl found itself home in his throat and he transformed. He closed his eyes in the delicious pain as it seared through his body. Bones thinning, thickening, elongating, shortening, skin stretching or shrinking, fur growing and teeth elongating.

His senses came in a flurry and his head grew dizzy then his mind grew sharp. He felt the twilit energy come and encircle his paw in the form of the chain that had held him during his first transformation. He was a wolf!

And the horrible dreadful grief that had dwelled in him all this time disappeared. Had it been this form that he had missed so much, and not Midna? He felt confused on this but he wouldn't dwell. It wasn't in a wolfs nature to think. "Hwah!" That's when he remembered Fado. He jerked his head towards the man who stared at him wide eyed.

Link kicked his way out of the Ordanian clothes that bagged around his wolf form and slowly wormed his way to the side. Fado scooted back as expected but Link didn't follow. Instead he laid on his stomach and looked at the other. "L-Link? Is that…Woah buddy….What have you been hiding…?"

The man stared at him in wonder and fear but didn't come closer. Link whined softly and angled his ears back, tucking his tail in apology. He hadn't meant to hurt or scare the man. When Fado still refused to come near, he slowly rolled onto his back to offer his stomach; an honest sign of submissiveness. Fado swallowed hard and nodded, "I understand. Your…Your sorry aren't cha?" Link barked in reply and closed his eyes as he felt a hand suddenly yet slowly come down and rub his stomach.

"Shucks… What should I tell everybody? Who's gonna believe that this is you?"

* * *

><p>Impaz came eight days after her arrival and bowed to the Princess of Hyrule at her throne. "Milady, the ceremony is ready to begin at nightfall." Zelda had nearly been surprised when the Sheikah came in and announced this.<p>

"Is that so? I'll make sure to be prepared." She grew quiet as she observed the woman. She could see no signs of trickery, just a pleased expression from a job well done. Well… "Are you still not going to tell me what I'm up ahead?" The old woman laughed softly and nodded.

"You're a rather curious one my princess!" She let her laugh die away naturally then pulled her arms back to rest behind her waist. "Very well! You are to locate and dominant the soul of the very first of our tribe. The infamous Sheikah himself, who broke away from the Dark Tribes during the Wing Era. The one we so proudly named our tribes after…" She turned away from Zelda and stared at the large door ahead that easily arched thirty feet.

"And he is not of a very pleasant mood do to his treating so it will be a hardship you find yourself in." Impaz then walked towards the door as if she had very little left to say. "Prepare yourself milady. This will not be a pleasant evening for either you or him."

_And then she was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Moral of the story? I would say that it is 'Rusl is a ladies man. ' I hope you enjoyed the story so far and will continue to read on for it is only the beginning! I can finally say, for the first time in writing a fanfiction, that I'm feeling satisfied with the opening chapter. I do hope it wasn't too long for your taste though. *laughs* Oh well. You people know the magical phrase; read and review.

I'd love to hear anything from your complains and criticism to your praise and wonder. Whatever you deem right to tell me, or whatever you wish to ask and speculate upon, please send me a review with it! But no flames please. There's a line between criticism, complaints, and flames. I'll reply to each and every Review.

_Now then, next time on Enduring Memories_

**Chapter II.**

Wolf in a Conundrum

_In which the Wolf is brought to the Resistance Member, the Princess meets an Antique, and an Antique expresses its prolonged hatred._

Until next time!

-Speil


	2. Wolf in a Conundrum

**Authors Note:** I am glad to hear people like my story already! I hope I get a steady amount of readers with this. Just as promised; here is my story on Halloween! Happy Halloween everybody and please enjoy! I will try and update at least twice a month from here on- just be patient! If your lucky you may get more.

-Speil

**Warning:** This story has homosexual relations between two men. The main pairing of this story is Sheik and Link. It goes without saying that this story has other pairings though. In the opening of this story, Link is dearly in love with Midna. Illia is also dearly in love with Link. Do not fear though, dear readers. Sheik and Link will be the main pairing once I get along to it. The other two are just canon and make the story more realistic with the game.

-Skyward Sword AU on this. The game isn't released for another twenty days so I have plenty of time for speculation!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda~ I merely own my OCs if and when they appear.

_Now without further waiting, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II.<strong>

Wolf in a Conundrum

_In which the Wolf is brought to the Resistance Member, the Princess meets an Antique, and an Antique expresses its prolonged hatred._

Zelda awoke to the sound of wind. Sun light was hot on her skin and she could feel sand under her body. Her eyes snapped open. This wasn't at all the palace. She sat up and found herself in the middle of a desert. Not anymore than a couple fifty feet from her stood the entrance to a huge labyrinth. The entrance wasn't empty or held close by a gate however, a man stood in it.

"Who are you? What era do you come from?" He had tanned skin that spoke of living in the surrounding claimant and long blond hair. His eyes were a deep crimson suggesting Sheikah heritage. So this was the sacred person she was supposed to meet? She looked at him scrutinizingly. He wore an odd mix of clothing that seemed to end and begin and mesh together perfectly.

"Excuse me? Quit gawking and answer Lady of Hyrule," the man spoke clearly and didn't waver in his spot. She would think that someone would have to yell for her to hear them across the small distance… Then again this world wasn't real was it? She stood up and narrowed her eyes at the man whos face was hidden with a cowl.

"I am Princess Zelda IX of Hyrule… It's currently the Nohansen period. That started wit-"

"Zelda VII. I know…. Very well then…. I know the gist of this, like every time, it is a game of tag. If you're anything like your predecessor though…." She could feel him smirking from the glint in his eye. "You won't last." He turned on his heels then, the red eye on his tabard catching in the sunlight.

"Come and try then Milady. Try and fail. I will not submit to the likes of you and your family's tyranny." He then simply seemed to fade away though she was smarter than that. She had seen his legs tense for a jump. She took in a no-nonsense breath and marched into the labyrinth. What did he mean by tyranny?

In all of her knowledge, her family had been kind in their rule. She supposed she would find out sooner or later. Probably sooner. She walked for seemed a good half hour before the first turn came and her first glimpse at three-dozen doors. This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Fado sighed.<p>

What. A. Predicament.

It had been a good half hour since Link had transformed and they were still sitting there on a grassy knoll at the ranch. Link was at his side, front paws and chin propped up on one of the humans legs as Fados hand scratched reliably behind his ears. "I don't understand. How come you were so vicious as a Hylian and as a wolf your so…umm...tame…?" The wolf whined softly in reply and lifted its head with a yawn. Link then stood up and began wandering around, close to the man. "What's wrong boy?"

Fado didn't miss the look of annoyance Link sent him. "Come on. Your hungry aren't 'cha?" The wolf wagged its tail slowly from right to left in familiarity.

_You're getting the idea,_ Link thought happily. One of the goats nearby bleated at him.

_He is a slow one isn't he, dog? Most every human can handle us but he is too timid. You train him._ The goat went back to munching on a juicy patch of sweet grass. Link felt a silent laughter bubble up in him. He looked up at Fado who had one eyebrow raised in confusion then barked. He wagged his tail again and marched over to Fado like a common collie. Fado laughed lightly.

"I feel like I'm in the butt of a joke," Fado murmured then winced slightly when Link barked again. "Got'cha. I'm going to take this as a yes." He sighed and shook his head as the wolf trotted to his side. "Come on. I'll lock the gates and we can go to my house to get some chow. Then we'll have to take you to Bo 'n Rusl to explain this."

Link whined at that, not happy with the idea. He didn't think the two would take it as well as easy-going Fado. He followed along though, giving the Ranch owner a mournful look. "Don't look at me like that Link. It's necessary. What else should I do? Just tell them you ran away and a creature that's supposed to be extinct is taking up residence at my farm?"

Link ducked his head in shame and whined. "Exactly. So you get it boy? We gotta explain the situation to them. I'm sure they'll understand after all the weird things that been happen'n this past year." Link sighed and looked up at Fado. The man could be really insightful sometimes, even if everyone joked around and called him slow minded.

He was a person worthy of being called a friend. Link butted his head against Fados leg and barked. "Good," Fado laughed and swatted at the wolf. "C'mon. Lets go grab some grub now." Link couldn't have said it better himself. He silently followed the man backed to his house.

* * *

><p><em>The first Door.<em>

Zelda looked at the doors skeptically. This was going to be a headache to choose. She only had so much time and there had to be millions of doors in this labyrinth. She needed the wisdom to choose. Ah! That was it.

Wisdom.

She hummed with curiosity as she opened her eyes to peer at the doors ahead. "Nayru, give me the wisdom to choose correctly." She closed her eyes again as the Triforce symbol for Nayru lit up on her hand and a tingling went through her body. She lifted her hand and dragged it across the walls and doors until her hand cringed from a shock of power. Ah yes! "Thank Nayru," she whispered then turned fully towards the door. She grasped the doors handle and pushed it to its side.

She swallowed hard as she peered inside the infinite darkness and stepped in. The door faded away and a scene enveloped in front of her.

"Zelda!" A strong voice called as a young man all too familiar darted across a bridge. Zelda jerked back wide-eyed. A man with silver cropped hair stepped in front of him- between him and a young woman with blond hair. No, he wasn't calling her. He was calling the other girl. "Ghirahimn step back!"

"Hmph. That is _Lord_ Ghirahimn to you infidel." The white haired man, or Ghirahimn as the Link look alike called him, lifted his hand and snapped. In a burst of dark energy in the form of shadow crystals a sword materialized and came to rest in his hand. "If you want her you must fight me for her! If you really are a hero maybe you won't disappoint me like so far!" He punctuated his words by lunging forward, swinging his blade in a wide arc.

Zeldas vision suddenly shifted from the fight as the hero blocked the demon like mans attack with a heavy grunt and the full sue of his sword and shield. She found herself on the opposite side of Ghirahimn, watching as people came from the shadows. "Milady, come here." A tan woman with blond hair came out of the shadows, holding out her hand. "I'll make sure your brother doesn't die. Now go on. Sheikah will take you and hide you." A young man exactly identical from the one who had been in the Labyrinth opening came out of the shadows.

"I'd be honored to assist you milady. Please come now, I'll protect you with my body and soul."

The creation of a blood binding.

Zelda swallowed thickly and stepped forward as the man held out a dagger. "Don't look at me like that milady. I've not been chosen by my people- I chose myself to give my body up for you. Allow me to be your body guard. I need to atone for my people." He narrowed his eyes in spite and looked at Ghirahim as he fought the hero on the bridge. "I need to make up for what the Dark Tribe has done!"

The Zelda she saw looked conflicted. She slowly held out her hand and spoke in a soft voice, "If that is what you truly desire then I won't keep you from it. Bind your promises." Sheiks eyes glinted as he knelt down in front of her.

"I, Sheikah of the Dark Tribes pledge myself to you as your loyal slave. You shall forever be my master and I shall listen to and obey every word and order that passes through your lips." He drew the dagger up and slashed it through his chest. He lowered his hands and bowed his head. With a trembling hand the girl took the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out. Blood shone on the blade but there was no wound on the boys chest. He tore down his cowl and smiled at her- a true one not a demeaning one.

"I am happy to lay down my life for you. Let us go then before his highness becomes distracted." He took her hand then and led her into the shadows.

"Good luck Sheikah. May the dark ones protect your footsteps." The blond Sheikah woman turned on her feet then and wet her lips. She drew a dagger of her own and charged at Ghirahimn from behind. The man, though he didn't show any sign of telling, disappeared in a burst of dark energy as she came behind him. "Curses!" She spat at the ground and the scene faded.

"Curses!" A voice echoed the one of the faded image. "You found the first door, I shall give you that." Sheikah- as he had been named- stood on the floor a couple paces away from her. "You have many more to go through milady. Many-many more. Time is ticking, you better go searching."

He didn't hide the spite in his voice as he spat at her. "Good hunting," and with that he leapt up in the air and flipped over her. He landed soundly on his feet behind her without flinching and fled out in the hallway. She gritted her teeth and stood up, smoothing her skirts out.

"I don't understand your reason for hating me Sheikah. I suppose I'll find out…" She walked out of the room without glancing back. There were more doors to open and more memories to be found. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Again Nayru."

* * *

><p>Link chewed on an old meat bone as Fado bit into a sandwich. "Hmn… Well then… Wonder how we are going to explain this." Crunch! Fado grimaced and looked down at Link as the wolves teeth splintered into bone. He lapped at bone marrow and flicked his tail back and forth in triumph.<p>

Though humans found such acts disgusting, the wolf only found it delightful. Marrow was good for him. He glanced up at Fado with what could only be pin-pointed as amusement. He abandoned his bone and sat up. Resting paws carefully on Fados lap he propelled himself upward and snapped the sandwich out of the others hand. "Ow!" He jerked his fingers back as Link hopped away and scarfed the sandwich down.

Link licked his chops and turned his head to look back at his friend. He wagged his tail and barked. Fado grinned, "I see, I see. Your ready to go, huh?" Link trotted over to the door and scratched on it like a pet when it wanted to go outside. "I understand," Fado called and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it for him.

Link ran outside and across the grass to the path way. He wagged his tail and looked back at the man as he lumbered on after him. "Stay by me. I don't want any one swipin' at ya because they think ya' are a wild dog." Link gave a faintly unamused whine and tucked his tail, walking slowly back to Fados side. "Good boy," Fado cheered in a mocking tone. He laughed as the dog nipped at his side.

They made their way through Ordon village quickly enough and to Rusl's house. Fado took a deep breath and knocked on his door_. Please be home… _He couldn't be more relieved when the door opened to reveal Rusl Aldings in it. "Fado? It's good to see you! How are you today?" Fado rubbed the back of his head shyly and offered a smile.

"Fine I suppose. I can't say as much for Link though." Rusl frowned at that response and crossed his arms.

"Link? Whats wrong with Link?" He narrowed his eyes at the ranch owner. Fado gulped and glanced down at the wolf. Rusl followed his gaze and had to step back. It was the wolf! The very same wolf that had been in his village during the Twili invasions.

He gulped as his eyes caught on the manacle cuffed around the wolves paw. "What is _that_ doing here!"

"That… _That_ is Link…." Fado said slowly. Rusls eyes jerked back up to him.

"Your kidding me."  
>"I ain't! I never lie 'n you know it." Fado exclaimed and Link tucked his tail at the man's angry tone. Fado never got angry! Not that Link knew of anyways. He must have really been stressed from the whole ordeal and the wolf nearly felt bad for this. It was something beyond his ability to handle however.<p>

He wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty about this.

"Your…wait… He did go missing during that time and… Link?" Rusl looked down at the poor wolf with doubt in his eyes. "Is that really you…?" Link shifted in his spot and he lifted his head. He barked in acknowledgement.

"That…That explains how you acquired the shield and sword the wolf stole… I can't believe it. How is this even possible…?" He shook his head in disbelief and knelt down, taking Links cheeks in his hand. "Is this why you've been so out of it? Is this a curse?" Link thought for a second then nodded yes to the first question and shook his head to the second.

"What is it then?" Rusl sighed and rubbed his cheek then neck gently. Link closed his eyes with a soft whine and almost forgot to think of a way to answer. He slowly opened his eyes back up and looked at the man thoughtfully. He blinked then scrambled over to a map that hung framed on the wall. He climbed on the side table that stood in front of it. He climbed on top of it and pressed his nose to the image of a castle that had castle town scrawled underneath it.

"Castle Town?" Fado asked curiously. Link barked and hsook his head in distaste.

"No," Rusl shook his head in agreement. "The castle." Link nodded. "A royal wizard did this to you then?" Link leaped down and shook his head. "A prisoner then? Capable of magic?"

Link whined softly and hid his face under his paws. "No again," Fado sighed and shared a look of distress with Rusl. "So… higher up or lower down the lines of a royal wizard?" Link sat up and lifted his nose up in the air. "Higher? A bark of agreement and a wag of Links tail was all the men needed in terms of a yes.

"How high up?" Rusl asked softly. He took a piece of paper and scrawled random titles down. He placed it on the floor and the wolf hunched over the paper. Link read over them before he laid his paws quite clearly over the title 'Royal Family.' The men shared a gasp.

"Why in Farores name would th' Royals want anythin' with you?" Fado asked, arms crossed. Link shrugged his shoulders as well as a canine could.

"Could they undo this?" Rusl inquired then, as he knelt down in front of the wolf. Link thought it over then nodded. It was quite possible. Zelda had resurrected Midna. It was possible that she could find some affect like the Holy Sword and neutralize the light to shadow magic ratio in him. Maybe he would e able to become human again and stay as such?

But did he even want that?

He lowered his head and whined softly. Rusl smiled and rested a hand on Links head, stroking it softly. "It looks like we need to prepare for a trip gentlemen." Fado raised an eyebrow.

"Me too?" He pointed at himself and frowned slightly. Rusl nodded with a grin.

"Of course! Talos old enough to heard the goats without much difficulty and Colin can help him. I have connections with someone close to the Princess so I should be able to get us in." He rested a hand on Links back, right on his shoulders. "That is if you're up to it. You can always stay behind and tend the goats yourself. I can handle Link on myself after all."

"N-no way!" Fado stammered and shook his head much to Rusl and Links amusement. "I can come. I trust the boys with the goats." He smiled nervously and Link felt his chest bream with pride. The rancher was finally coming out of his shell! He yipped at the rancher excitedly and circled around the two men.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to prepare for," Rusl noted. "I say we spend two hours preparing and making sure the villagers know that we are leaving." Fado nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me….." Fado murmured softly. He scratched at the back of his head nervously once again. "Guess I'll meet 'cha at Links house in two hours then." Rusl waved at him.

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Zelda was at her wits end. She was pretty sure she had been walking for hours. This was just insane! She opened her eyes blearily and glanced around. So many doors and her hand had yet to flare with recognition like before. She took a turn and glided her hand over the doors. She was beginning to sink into a very sour mood.<p>

Walking aimlessly for hours in silence did that to a person.

She sighed as she looked down the long 'hallway'. It was all carved in sand stone or so it seemed, Gerudian hieroglyphs carved on the walls. They just repeated however and she had no idea if they were a clue for she couldn't read the Gerudo writings. A bell went off in her head. They were in a combination. If the combination broke maybe it meant that was where she was supposed to go. If Nayru wasn't going to give her divine guidance then she was just going to use her brains like the next person.

She was intelligent enough _without_ Nayrus blessing.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Sorry about this chapter being short. It rings up at only 3,365 words which is short in my book anyways. Oh well, I ran out of time XD I have stuff to get to and people nagging me to finish it. I will try to keep future chapters at 6,000 minimum but as a future warning they will sometimes be shorter like this one. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like it came out a little awkwardly on the 'wolf' part. Anyhow, complain or praise, read and review, you know the drill.

Thank you LizzieHyrule0526 and Rinael for the reviews and thank you everyone else for the favorites and watches!

_Now then, next time on Enduring Memories_

Chapter III.

Antique and the Broken Promises

_In which the Wolf , the Rancher, and the Resistance Member head to the Castle, and the Princess learns of the Antiques heartaches._

Until next time!

-Speil


	3. Antique and the Broken Promises

**Authors Note:** Reoccurring reviews! That's a promising feeling. I am honored by the kindness of my reviewers! Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều! Thank you very much! I feel humbled by this~ Well enough with my gratitude. Please enjoy this next installment! It focuses primarily on Zelda and Sheikah in his Labyrinth of Memories. No worries though, for those of you who are tied onto the adventures of the Rancher, Wolf, and Resistance Member. They have their time to shine as always. Now please do read! Tôi yêu tất cả bạn rất nhiều! Cám ơn bạn! Many thanks and much love!

-Speil

**Warning:** This story has homosexual relations between two men. The main pairing of this story is Sheik and Link. It goes without saying that this story has other pairings though. This chapter contains no lemons. The next chapter will most likely contain a small lemon from a memory.

-Skyward Sword AU on this. The game isn't released for another fifteen days so I have plenty of time for speculation!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda~ I merely own my OCs if and when they appear.

_Now without further waiting, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III.<strong>

Antique and the Broken Promises

_In which the Wolf , the Rancher, and the Resistance Member head to the Castle, and the Princess learns of the Antiques heartaches._

Patterns were there to maintain order and order was easily broken. Zelda hummed in a pleased manner as her eyes cached on a single hieroglyph that hadn't appeared before. She smiled and walked up to the door. "Good hunting indeed! It seems that I need to wish you good hiding." The words came out bitter on her tongue leaving her a little shocked. The boy had already left such a negative impression on her!

It was strange!

Silently she hefted her thoughts aside and drew her attention to the door. Time for another go before she would have to hurry onto the next. She had wasted enough time cracking this mystery! Slowly she placed her palm to the door and dug her fingers into the deep grooves that served as a handle. She curled her fingers into them as well as she could and pulled the door to one side, walking back and grunting slightly with the force. This was her chance to see more! She eagerly ran through the door, hearing it slam shut behind her and seeing the darkness of the room erupt with light.

"Hero, I have been sent to guide you." The boys voice wasn't harsh like it had been when she had first heard it in front of the labyrinth. It was soft and gentle, almost timid and would be so if it hadn't held a underlying strength and warmness to it. It sounded like a voice you could trust. The Link look alike turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"What…?" The confusion was evident in the nearly silent question as the Hero offered a shy, cheesy grin. The desert dweller merely smiled and bowed his head.

"My mistress Lady Zelda told me to guide her brother to her. I have faith you will follow. She has something very important to give you…" The voice dropped and became deep and dark as Sheik opened his eyes to their full intensity, bearing down on the Hero. "For the Goddesses don't wish to bless you just yet. Come, Link Harkin." Zelda felt the air grow tense.

Zelda Harkin had been Zelda I. And this was twice that the two blonds had been mentioned as siblings. She felt a growing upset in her belly. The sound of leather soles hitting metal picked up and she looked up. Link was walking along the mine tracks towards the knelt down Sheikah. Sheik smiled in a pleased manner. "I don't understand," Link spoke up.

Sheikah frowned and looked up at the man. "What don't you understand?" A long silence enveloped them until Link looked up.

"Why you would help her whenever your king is trying to take her." The red-eyed boy seemed taken aback by this. Slowly his teeth drew back in a grimace and he hooked two fingers in his cowl, dragging it down to show it.

"That man is no king of mine! Ghirahimn can die for all I care!" A bitter laughter boiled up in Sheiks throat. "He has betrayed the dark tribe by throwing away our interest. If he wants to meddle with the Light Tribesmen then meddle with the Light Tribesmen we will!" He smirked viciously at Link.

"Don't be a fool Hero. I have every goal gained by helping you." Sheiks smirk soon dwindles away to a slight frown. He stood up tall and dusted off his legs slightly. He took in Links appearance and expression. The Hero's eyes were widened in surprise and his lips were slightly parted as if he wanted to speak. "Don't ask things if you are not willing to know Hero," Sheikah finally murmured.

Link looked away in embarrassment and huffed. "Fine. Tell me your name then." Sheik frowned and stepped back.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Your name!" Link repeated and crossed his arms cockily. "You know mine but I don't know yours. If we are traveling together what am I going to call you?" The hero thrust out his hand a little impatiently to shake the others. Sheik just stared. The boy was a soldier through and through.<p>

He took a step back away from the other and smiled mysteriously. Finally he turned his head away and closed his eyes, pulling up his cowl. "My name is Sheikah which means Little Shadow in my language. Don't forget me hero." And with that he disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving a very disoriented hero.

* * *

><p>Zelda blinked groggily as the room faded into darkness. She slightly felt fingers on her arm and looked up. Blue met icy cold red. "<em>Get out! I don't want you here!"<em> Zelda gritted her teeth and took one of her hands to grip his wrist.

"No! I was told to speak with you and I shall do as much! Why are you so desperate to escape me?" She spoke strongly and narrowed her eyes at the stubborn man. Sheikah grimaced and tugged away from her.

"When will you Royals be done toying with me! Let me go!" She didn't understand though, as he had tugged free beforehand. She didn't have time to question though as the boy once again high tailed it. She lowered her head and shook it. "_Children…_ By the Three!

"Was I this stubborn as a teenager? I don't understand him at all!" She didn't want her question answered as she quite explicitly remembered a young soldier carrying her as a eleven year old over his shoulder. Her appearance had been less than tidy and Aurus mood during the following studies had been less than pleasant.

Zelda shook her head as if to get rid of the thought and left the room. The pattern trick worked nicely as she would find out. Opening the doors however, would not remain as simple. The doors began having reliefs on them that one could push down. Currently she stood in front of another door with the odd hieroglyph above it, observing the reliefs on the door. They confused her to say the least. They seemed to form a compass rose or a four petal flower.

This wasn't a very good clue for her. Well, she could only guess. If you were finding your way home you…. Look for the direction north? She pressed the North relief and hissed as nothing happen. Try some more. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west?

She pressed east and west. This time it clicked and hissed, the door rumbling to its side of its own will. She smiled- it was a three out of five lock. It was a good thing she tried the night way before the morning way! She walked into the room like she had the ones before. She was almost used to the way the scene enveloped her out of nowhere. This time was odd however.

She had no ability to move though she could feel herself walking. She sat down on a bench and sighed, "It will probably be twenty minutes or longer. I'm her guardian but they won't even let me in there." She almost startled; it was Sheiks voice coming from her. They were very straight forward memories then if she was looking through his eyes!

"Don't feel bad." Link sat down beside the Dark Tribesman and grinned. "I'm her brother and I have to wait to hold an audience with her. It's silly if you ask me." Sheik smiled bitterly and nodded.

"It is rather silly. She never wanted to be Queen of these lands in the first place. She belongs with you and your sky-people." He flailed his fingers of one hand in the air dramatically before bringing them back down to rest in his lap. "Hero, I'm not here for pleasantries you know."

"I know," Link replied a little sullenly. "Are all of you really breaking from the Dark Tribe?" He watched Sheik anxiously as the man nodded.

"Yes. And unfortunately, I'm the one they elected as leader. I have to represent my people, the Sheikah, to the Lady of Hyrule. I can only hope she'll accept us." He shook his head at Links neer-sheepish look and bowed his head.

"They actually named themselves after you, huh?" Sheik looked up at the question. He couldn't hold back a chuckle as it boiled in his chest. "What?" Link asked with a soft laugh.

"I find it absurd myself! I don't understand in the least. What good is a small shadow that a tribe must follow it blindly?" He smiled as he leaned back against the wall the bench was placed along. "I'm beginning to think my people were foolish!" Link shrugged and replied bluntly.

"Naw. They just think you're a great person and admire you for it~" Sheik shook his head at Link.

"I think admiration isn't something I should be proud about," he dead panned. "I don't really want this responsibility. A great shaman should be chief. I can't cast any more then a simple warping spell." He snorted and crossed his arms. "This is the most ignorant move they've made in choosing a leader!" Link laughed at him and shook his head, dirty blond tresses flying with the movement of his head.

"Your too hard on yourself!"  
>"Maybe…"<br>The two laughed again and Sheik felt a warmness pool in his chest. He glanced over at the other whose head was bowed slightly and whose arms were wrapped around his belly as if to ward of the still coming laughter. He was really beautiful and a kind soul. He sighed softly. If only one of them were a woman. They were both technically royalty now… Perhaps if their relationship escalated…

_No. No it wouldn't. _Sheik frowned and dug his fingers into his hair with a small scowl. _No, that would never happen._

"Sheik?" Link murmured softly, "Sheikah? Are you alright?" Link slowly placed a hand on his back then flinched when a deranged laughter came from the other.

"I think I'm not. Too much stress for one day if you mind." Link smiled at this and nodded.

"Yah. You should get some rest after you talk with sis." Sheik nodded in agreement and stayed silent. It was several more minutes before a man in a leather jerkin walked out.

"Sorry for such a long wait." Long wait? Sheik thought for a moment and glanced towards the window. _By the light level outside…_ Goddesses! He had been talking for an hour. "Her lady Zelda Harkin I wishes to see you now Lord Shaman of the Sheikah."

Sheik grimaced. Why did they pick someone who wasn't a shaman to be their leader? He wandered again with a sigh. Sheik stood up and turned to bow awkwardly to Link. "See you around Hero. Perhaps tomorrow? It will be far shorter for you to gain an audience with me." Link laughed softly and offered a grin.

"I'll see you."  
>"Farewell."<p>

Sheik bowed fully now then stood straight. Very silently as a cat he made his way towards the door. Footsteps were not heard and Link nearly jumped at the sound of heavy oak doors being pulled open after the silence. Sheik walked into the room, never suspicious as the door was closed behind him. He walked up the length of red carpet then knelt by one knee to show his respects to the new queen. "As Lord Shaman of the Sheikah Tribe, I show my respects milady. My people have a proposition for you."

"So I have heard," Zelda nodded. Her whole body was tense and she looked worried. Sheik noted this as he pulled his head back and looked at her. "Sheikah, there has been a offering from your people." Sheik finally understood why he had been chosen. He would have a very short reign indeed…

"You… Sheikah you have been ordered to serve my family for all of time until Hyrule falls… Your people wish to show their undying loyalty in this move. Their offering is their King." Sheik felt his heart speed up with the last words.

"You wish to make me immortal my Lady…" The words came out quieter and huskier then he had hoped. He did sound afraid. She gave him a pitying look then glanced away and stared at a stained glass window. "Something like that."

Sheik frowned and began to stand. "What do you mean Milady? I'm afraid I don't understand you." She didn't look back at him. He could see tears burning at her eyes.

"Sheikah. You're dying today. He felt his heart shatter at the words and he quickly took a step back.

"What? But how can I se-hnnkk!" He had no time to ask. A man, a fellow Dark Tribesman had came silently behind him and had pressed a knife to his neck. Zelda jumped and look towards them at the sound. The sound of cool steel moving through flesh. Sheik made a sputtering sound as he fell to his knees.

He could feel the blood oozing from the gaping gash in his neck. This was really a damper in his day! Okay, maybe that was an understatement… He clawed at his neck then held too it, trying to stop the blood. He couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe! Hot blood poured into his lungs and he could see spots of light invading his vision He couldn't feel his legs and he felt o his side, curling up as he futilely clawed at his blood-stained cowl. There would be no correcting this.

He knew he wouldn't live but the instinct stayed strong. He had to fight to try. His cowl was tugged from his neck then placed over his chest. He blinked bewilderedly and coughed, trying to sit up. A foot made contact with his back and he jerked down with a strangled cry. No, he didn't have the dignity any more to stay quiet. Instead he drew his eyes up to take in a horrified looking Zelda.

His eye sight began to cloud over. Why couldn't Link be here? Things would be… He couldn't think anymore. He was drawing blanks. He was vaguely aware that the people who had moved his cowl were in a circle around him chanting. He didn't' notice as his vision went black and he drew his last breath.

* * *

><p>Zelda shuddered as she found they were in a completely dark space. That had been terrifying even though she knew this wasn't really happening. Now it seemed they were in limbo, just floating around… and then… Their eyes opened.<p>

They were staring at Sheiks own dead body, curled up and cold. It seemed frozen in that grotesque position, fingers deftly pulling at something that wasn't even there anymore and eyes wide in drowsy horror. But the body was already paling and it was quite clear there was no breath. _What… What is this… _She heard a voice ring through their head and the sudden intense with to kneel down. _Why is this happening?_

The voice was soon reiterated in real words. "Why is this happening?" She could feel the tense movement of their body being pulled up into a standing position.

"Your highness, it was business of war." The five men who wore dark cloaks were notably Sheikah shamans.

"He had done nothing for my race except serve me and obey my orders!" The cloaked people seemed to stay silent for a bit.

"He is a true blood prince milady. All bloodlines to the last King needed to be cut off. We don't want bad blood in our tribe." Zelda shuddered as their head tilted down. She could feel angry tears on their cheeks.

"It is all of you who have bad blood! You just killed a innocent man! Injustice! I am ashamed of all of you." Their vision spun slightly as they turned on their heels.

"Milady! Please don't misunderstan-"  
>"I'm going to my room. Feel free to explain to me later but I am too angry right now and cannot think clearly. In short I will not understand." They fell silent at this and let her past.<p>

_Who… Who are you…?_ The soft, timid yet deep voice played in her head again. This was Sheik, diffidently Sheik.

"I'm sorry," his physical voice replied. "I had no clue they would do this. They just told me what to say… I'm so sorry…" She felt a tension built up and their physical form whimper from it. "Please don't be an-"

_Lynch! Demoness! I did so much for you and you had me killed in cold blood! Don't possess me! Let me go, let me go!_ Both Zelda and their physical form flinched.

"There's nothing I can do Sheik! This is out of my hands!" Zelda felt for the other woman. She knew what it was like for things to escalate out of hands when you were a young ruler. The younger soul still refused to believe.

_This is cruelty. Please just end this. Let me die…_ He sounded absolutely miserable.

"I can't…" The voice paused as the door opened. "You will live forever." They walked out it and Link stood up from the bench. Their eye drew to him as he frowned worriedly and hurried over.

"Are you alright? I hear you screaming!" He grabbed Sheiks shoulder and his fingers grasped the blood stained cowl, pulling it down. He was met with a stony expression from 'Sheikah'.

"I am flattered by your concern Hero. The Lady Zelda Harkin cannot see you today. Please do not waste more time." They nodded at the Hero then turned and left without further word.

"Sheik!" Links voice called but they did not turn around. "Why are you acting so coldly towards me!" They finally stopped. Their head turned and eyes met. "This is who I am Hero. Don't full yourself with your delusions! This is our goodbye and that is finale!"

They then began to march away. _Demoness! Tell him I dead! How could you do this to him? Your own brother? You ruined him!_

"They way I see it we are all ruined. I'll be haunted by your death and my own guilt, your cursed with immortality, and my brother…My brother will be cursed with heartache. None of us will escape out own prisons now. This is a curse that will last time Sheikah. I leave you." And their vision fell.

* * *

><p>She found herself in one of the rooms of the Labyrinth, hot tears streaming down her face. Her chest felt so painful. How could this happen? How could they have let this happen? She became aware she wasn't the only one there. Sheikah was knelt down in front of her, forehead touching her own. "End this," He begged. A chocked sob escaped her lips.<p>

"End this please." His eyes were the epitome of sorrow. "Please… I've suffered for a million years at least! Let me have my peace! My heart hurts from this betrayal and this isn't the first and may not be the last! Just end me!"

Zelda bit her lip. She slowly drew her hands up and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't know how…. I don't know how…" He shuddered and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Your crying… You are the first to cry for me… I don't understand…." She rested a hand on his back and rubbed it gently as her nursemaid used to do for her when she had been upset.

"I don't think it's fair you were curse like this… that was…extremely cruel. I wish I could help you." Sheikah pulled himself up, eyes hardening.

"I do as well… I'll allow you to wear my form I think. But you must promise to look for a way to end me. Until then I'll let you wander my Labyrinth in your sleep. I will not run from you. When the time comes I will spare you a secret." He bowed his head. "Hold your honor and do well to not betray me."

Zelda nodded and grasped his hands. "I'll try to find a way to bring you to rest. I promise it."

He smiled bitterly and pulled his hands away. "Wake up milady. I'm blessed enough by your tears."

And then she did wake up.

* * *

><p>Link yawned as he rested his head on Rusls lap. Rusl was sitting in the grass, back against Links tree house. Ephona had been loaded up with saddle bags and a wood rack that had provisions packed on it instead. "You are very troublesome. You know that?" He grinned down at the wolf and scratched right above his hip. Link closed his eyes tightly as he leaned to one side with a soft whine.<p>

His foot began to beat against the ground. He would have purred if he had the ability too. This was unbelievably good! Why hadn't Midna ever scratched him there? Rusl smiled awkwardly and brought his hand to a rest. He gently patted Links side, "Well then. I think you more pup the wolf." Link snapped at him playfully.

He caught Rusls sleeve in between his teeth and tugged at it teasingly. The man snorted and smacked him gently on the nose. "Be good will you?" Link whined in response. "I'll take that as a yes," he hummed and stood up. Fados form became visible as it moved through the gates.

"Your already here, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. Both of his shoulders were occupied with a heavy pack and his other hand rested over a few canteens. "So, are we ready t' go? Rusl nodded and took his canteens, looping them over the saddle horn so they hung on Ephonas back.

"Yup. Good thing you came when you did. I think Link was growing antsy." Fado snorted lightly as he glanced down at the wolf.

"Is that so boy?" To his amusement Link barked and squirmed into a circle. "Guess so," He laughed lightly and grinned.

"It's time to start a journey then. To Hyrule Castle!" Rusl lifted his hand in the air.

Fado grinned and mimicked him, "To Hyrule Castle!"

* * *

><p>Zelda groaned as she came too. Her head felt hazy and ached as if she had drank some of the strong ale from the cellars. Well this was certainly a pleasant way to wake up. She blinked tiredly as she sat up. "Welcome awake Lord Sheikah," she heard the old woman say as she bowed. She felt her body move as it stood on its own.<p>

"Don't treat me with respect. Who are you?" The deep voice came and she knew she wasn't herself.

"Impaz," The old Sheikah lady said with a tired smirk. "So the little Princess was able to catch you?" Sheik lowered his head with a soft huff.

"Of course not. I showed myself to her and we made a deal. You'll want to have it where she isn't bothered at nights. Have her wear my cowl then. I feel something important will happen soon and I don't want to leave her to deep in the throes of shock to act." Impaz frowned at this and her brow furrowed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sheik drew his lips back in a grimace.

"It feels like the Imprisoned and the Interlopers. It isn't though and I know this. It's coming from Termias border."  
>"It must be where Snow Head and Snow Peak meet then." The old woman messed with her sleeves but didn't break eye contact with him. "I'll begin her training this afternoon." Sheik nodded in understanding.<p>

"Good. She needs to be learned by the end of the month as a novice. I can train her through guidance from there."  
>"Very well."<br>Both bowed to each other with the touching of the foreheads, "Hashem!"

"Hashem!"

Sheikah pulled back then and pushed his conscious back. "_I know you awake milady. Try moving now._" Zelda frowned and lifted her hands to see they actually mined. "_Now dig your fingers into my face as if you were removing a mask. This will remove my soul from you and deactivate the cowls magic until you put it on again."_ Hesitantly Zelda obeyed.

She felt a fleeting pain as she dug her fingers into the side of her face and the actual feeling of shrinking occurred. Suddenly she was the white skinned, brunet with bright blue eyes instead of the Sheikah man. She stared at her hands in wonder then looked down at Impaz. "That was…That was amazing…"

"No milady," Impaz smiled and bow with real respect this time. "What is amazing is that Lord Sheikah actually grew to trust you." Zelda felt a smile tug at her lips. She pulled the bloody cowl from her neck and folded it neatly before hugging it to her chest like a child.

"He needed someone to mourn for him." Her eyes showed a sad relief. "That was all he needed. Someone to feel sad that he died and console him. He doesn't think he is a great hero or that he's done anything great. He just thinks he is a man who has been hurt and betrayed." Her eyes sharpened as she narrowed them.

"Do you know what it was? What they did to him?" Impaz shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. It was some old process that sealed the soul of someone dying in a object. It would allow others to change their guise into another completely. He's considered odd though because his consciousness stayed behind. That wasn't supposed to happen from what the records have stated." She frowned and eyed the Princess.

"Be careful with him milady. He had been known to be passionate sometimes. He has raped a past Hero and had betrayed more than one wearer. These are things he has admitted too as well so they're not mere rumors. Be careful." She turned away from Zelda and gazed at the door.

"If he stabs himself it is you who dies and not him." She turned back to look at Zelda as the Princess approached her.

"I understand. But I trust him. He's angry with my family but I have a promise with him. He won't betray me. I feel it." She bowed her head slightly to Impaz.

"You can't be sure," The elderly woman said tensely.

"I am sure. I'll be taking my leave then. I believe you two discussed my training starting this evening. Whatever its for it sounds tedious. I shall get some rest before then."

"Very well milady…" Zelda bit her lip as she walked past her. She had the way to her room memorized and no longer needed to pay attention. Her eyes strayed down to the worn material clutched to her breast.

"I wonder how much you have ached and waited…. Have none of the other princesses really cared about you? I'd like to say we cared for you…." She gripped it tightly then eased her fingers, not wanting to damage it. She turned to the left down yet another hallway and frowned. "That look…" She began gently as if she were talking to Sheikah.

"That look she gave you… I think it hurt her just as much to kill you and deceive her brother… I don't think she meant to flay your heart as so." It was hard for her to accept that the first ruler of Zelda had allowed this to happen. She understood that it was hard to prevent such things but she also Felt Sheiks heart ache. "She loved you I'm sure."

It wasn't her love he wanted she recognized distantly. It was Zelda Is brothers love he wanted and couldn't have. She wrinkled her nose. She didn't quite accept same sex relationships though she wasn't so repulsed to stone a person for it. She still didn't want to accept it.

"I'll find away," she murmured slowly. "To bring you justice at least." With that she passed through a door into the Kings chambers- a separated area f the castle where the Royal Family lived. She walked quickly to her room, shoes clacking against the stone floor as she did so.

* * *

><p>Link proved to be more of a handful then they had initially thought. He had a habit of wandering and forgetting on a total that he had two <em>humans<em> following after him. Rusl was constantly having to whistle and call Link over to get the canines attention. This had resulted in something that had put Link in an absolutely foul mood. A collar and leash. They weren't terrible uncomfortable or hurt or anything of that matter. It was just the principle of things!

He was being treated as a common dog and he couldn't stand it! He whined at them for more than the fifth time in the past hour. "No Link," Rusl sighed. "You're not getting lose. We gave you three chances already and you proved to be too antsy." This was answered by a snort from the wolf. Link was not a pleasant traveling companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Tôi ngu ngốc như vậy! Hehe! I still didn't meet my 6,000 mark. Oh well! I have a busy day ahead and decided to go ahead and submit this. It is still a pretty big chapter! This chapter is more than 5,000 words. I'm not going to type to a mark anymore though XD Just until I feel satisfied with it. I hope this chapter enjoyable.

Thanks to LizzieHyrule0526 and Rinael again for the reviews. I'm thankful for all the watches as well! Don't be afraid to review though. I'm very thankful for every one!

**Further Notes: **I'm not sure what their ages really were in the game. In this story, Link has aged to 18, Sheik is in the appearance of being 19 but his real age can't be calculated. He is roughly a million years old. Neither knows their exact birth dates either. Zelda is 23 years old. That places her at being five years older then Link. More important characters ages: In this story Illia is 17, Fado is 19, Agitha is 10, Shad is 19, Ashei is 18, Telma is 38, Rusl is 31, Auru is 57. I think those are all fair ages for them!

**Chapter IV**

Wolf and Princess in a Meeting

_In which the Princess and Antique open the doors to memories of the Antiques time with Zelda II through IV and then the Princess had a meeting with the Wolf and his 'pack.'_

Until next time!


	4. Note to my Readers

Dear readers. I've come to a problem; I'm rather busy right now.

I'm not sure if I will drop this or not but I am currently putting this on hiatus.

Hopefully I'll have more time soon to write a few chapters.

My apologies.

-Speil


End file.
